1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate, a display apparatus including the same, a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the same. In particular, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate including a crystalline silicon layer having improved mobility characteristics, a display apparatus including the same, a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor substrate refers to a structure in which one or more thin film transistors or capacitors are formed on a substrate. The thin film transistor of the thin film transistor substrate may include a crystalline silicon layer as an active layer. The crystalline silicon layer may be formed by crystallizing an amorphous silicon layer, and characteristics of the thin film transistor may be determined according to the crystallization method used and an environment during the crystallization.
However, in some conventional thin film transistor substrates, the characteristics of the thin film transistor formed on the substrate are not desirable, such that, when a display apparatus including the conventional thin film transistor substrate is implemented, an image having non-uniform luminance may be displayed even when the same electrical signal is applied to a plurality of pixels.